staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:36 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 14; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 13; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces; odc. 2238; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Łatek; - Czas na pożegnanie; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:25 Renata; - Pszczoły; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:35 Papirus; odc. 29 - Boska gra Senet; (Papyrus); 1998 serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 10:05 Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:30 Piątka detektywów; odc. 2 - Na Wyspie Skarbów cz. II; 1995 serial prod. angielskiejstereo 11:00 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo; - Na (pierwszą) pomoc; widowisko edukacyjne 11:15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Ferrara. Siedziba muz i ośrodek władzy; film dokumentalny prod.niemieckiej 11:30 Ściśle tajne: Woda - niewyjaśnione zjawisko; cz. II; film dokumentalny prod. austriackiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nash Bridges; 2000 serial prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 13:05 Stop jaskrze ! 13:10 Żyjąca Europa; odc. 2/8 - Kraina lodu i śniegu; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc. 351; serial TVP 14:30 Plebania; odc. 352; serial TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 My, Wy, Oni; magazyn 15:35 Klan; odc. 753; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 754; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2238; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Sąsiedzi; Wielka orkiestra samotnych serc; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 18:35 Gwiazdy w Jedynce - The Cors 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; - Zajęcie na lato; (The Berenstain Bears); serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; (1/4 finału) Mecz Anglia-Portugalia 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:10 Biznes - perspektywy 23:20 Kino sąsiadów; Zazdrość bogów; 2004 dramat prod. rosyjskiej (131'); reż: Władimir Mieńszow; wyk: Wiera Alentowa, Aleksander Łobackij, Gerard Depardieu 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 55 - Słodki koleżka; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Lato bez granic 10:00 Studio sport; EURO 2004 - skróty 11:35 Nie tylko dla komandosów; REKIN 2004; reportaż 12:00 Przystanek praca; magazyn 12:15 Wielkie romanse 20 wieku; Shirley Temple i Charles Black; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc. 9/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc. 2/6 - Tosiek i Tomka; serial TVP 14:25 Rodzina Kanderów; odc. 8/12 - Gdzie jest mój ojciec. Rok 1962; 1988 serial TVP 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smaki morskie; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:19 Pogoda 16:20 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Złote wieki Egiptu; Faraonowie Słońca cz. 2; 2001 cykl dokumentalny prod. USA 17:20 Święta wojna; "Śląskie macho" (4); serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 M jak miłość; odc. 176; serial TVP stereo 19:50 M jak miłość; odc. 177; serial TVP stereo 20:40 Pogoda na wakacje 20:50 Niech żyją satyrycy; Marzenia Marcina Dańca; Dziś są moje imieniny; program rozrywkowy stereo; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Dorota Stalińska, Piotr Gąsowski, Tadeusz Krok, "Opo,skie Studio Piosenki", zespół muzyczny pod kier. Zbigniewa Seroki 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:25 Zakręty losu; Cisza po burzy; After the Storm; 2001 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Guy Ferland; wyk: Benjamin Bratt,Armand Assante 01:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:10 Studio reportażu: "Pan Witek - gość z Atlantydy" (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Senat - Studio Senackie 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Saga rodów: Ród Kluczyńskich 19:15 Z archiwum Kuriera 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:00 Z archiwum Kuriera 22:15 Gwiazdy Sportu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 100 dziewczyn i ja; film fabularny prod. USA, 2000, DLA DOROSŁYCH 00:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Sport - wiadomości 06:40 Spojrzenia - reportaż 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Przechadzki ulicami Poznania 08:10 Poznań historie osobliwe 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Mała Czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Senat - Studio Senackie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop - komentarze 19:00 Widnokrąg 19:10 Wielkopolscy twórcy ludowi 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości 22:15 Gwiazdy sportu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 100 DZIEWCZYN I JA - dla dorosłych USA 2000 Reż. Michael Davis - Wyst.: Jonathan Tucker, James Debello, Emanuelle Chriqui, Katherine Heigl 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Pokémon – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (30) – serial komediowy 7.55 MacGyver (134): Nieme kino – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Miodowe lata (8): Mocne plecy – serial komediowy 9.25 Zostać Miss (3) – serial obyczajowy 10.30 Dyżur – reportaż 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Dziki Dziki Zachód (3) – serial przygodowy 12.15 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 13.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (150) – serial obyczajowy 13.45 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (31) – serial komediowy 14.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (19): Czatowa miłość – serial obyczajowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Świat według Kiepskich (169): Zatruta strzała – serial komediowy 17.00 Nowe wcielenie (19): Brak słów – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (9): Golfista – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (2) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur – reportaż 20.35 Daleko od noszy (26): Krwawa zemsta II – serial komediowy 21.05 Nasze dzieci: Mali złodzieje – talk show 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie programu) 22.10 Bez przedawnienia – magazyn kryminalny 22.40 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 23.10 Krwawe żniwo – thriller, USA 1993 1.10 House Night – program rozrywkowy TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Zdradzona miłość (9) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Brygada ratunkowa (12): Zamki na piasku – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (323) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (99): Okup – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (86) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Brygada ratunkowa (13): Zamieć – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Zdradzona miłość (10) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (324) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Prawdziwe historie: Dom dla mojej córki – film obyczajowy, USA 2001 22.40 Jarmark Europa: Mongolia i Chiny – serial dokumentalny 23.15 Fakty wieczorne 23.40 Zmagania miast – teleturniej 0.50 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (58) - serial 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (57) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (187) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn 12.45 Modna Moda - magazyn 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.00 V.I.P. (12) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (58) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (188) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Reporter 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (23) - serial 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 1996 24.00 Yonggary pogromca - film science fiction, Korea Płd. 2000 1.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.35 Sztukateria - mag. 3.00 KINOmaniak - mag. 3.25 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Luz we dwóch (7) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (43) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość i nienawiść (78) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mission Imposslble (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Ścieżki miłości (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (79) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Piętno mocy I (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 W akcie desperacji - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 21.35 Ptaki nocy (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 0.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 1/9 - Gra; 1974 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Jędryka, Marian Kociniak, Wanda Łuczycka 07:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka cz. 2; Wieczór Jubileuszowy - Warszawo, Ty moja Warszawo; program artystyczny stereo; wyk: Hanka Bielicka, Irena Santor, Stasiek Wielanek, Jerzy Połomski, Ewa Śnieżanka, Lidia Stanisławska 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 589 - Wykrywacz kłamstw; telenowela TVP stereo 08:40 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Jak się zgubić, jak się znaleźć; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 5 - Uwaga, detektyw; serial TVP 09:15 Witaj przygodo!; Talent za talent; program artystyczny dla młodzieży 09:40 Witaj przygodo!; Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 66 - Wspomnienia; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:10 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel; magazyn 10:20 Warto wiedzieć; Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 10:40 Warto wiedzieć; Wyprzedzić chorobę; - Czy przepuklina może być groźna ?; magazyn 10:55 Warto wiedzieć; Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej; program Tomasza Kamińskiego 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Pakosław - w Pakosławiu; program prof. Jana Miodka 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zapis czasu; Bliscy a dalecy; film dokumentalny Anny Górnej i Lubomira Zająca stereo 13:00 Rozmowy przy stole; program publicystyczny 13:30 Nowa tradycja; Orkiestra Świętego Mikołaja; fragmenty występu zespołu w ramach festiwalu Eurofolk Sanok 2001 14:20 Groch i kapusta; Najdłuższe błota Europy 14:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku - Lato; .; wyk: Orkiestra Kameralna Gran Teatro La Fenice z Wenecji. Gra i dyryguje Giovanni Guglielmo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 589 - Wykrywacz kłamstw; telenowela TVP stereo 15:35 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Śmierć Elenai" Jacka Malczewskiego 15:45 Szept prowincjonalny; Wszystko nie tak; magazyn 16:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; U Afrodyty ze smakiem 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 5 - Uwaga, detektyw; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 1/9 - Gra; 1974 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Jędryka, Marian Kociniak, Wanda Łuczycka 18:40 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 19:15 Dobranocka; Proszę słonia; odc. 6 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 589 - Wykrywacz kłamstw; telenowela TVP stereo 20:40 Zapis czasu; Bliscy a dalecy; film dokumentalny Anny Górnej i Lubomira Zająca stereo 21:35 Lato z klasyką; Koncert Laureatów V Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. Stanisława Moniuszki 22:35 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; odc. 3; magazyn 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku - Lato; .; wyk: Orkiestra Kameralna Gran Teatro La Fenice z Wenecji. Gra i dyryguje Giovanni Guglielmo 23:40 Sprawa Przybyszewskiej; film dokumentalny Joanny Cichockiej-Guli 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 66 - Wspomnienia; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 01:10 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 01:15 Proszę słonia; odc. 6 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 589 - Wykrywacz kłamstw; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Zapis czasu; Bliscy a dalecy; film dokumentalny Anny Górnej i Lubomira Zająca stereo 03:30 Groch i kapusta; Najdłuższe błota Europy 04:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 1/9 - Gra; 1974 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Jędryka, Marian Kociniak, Wanda Łuczycka 05:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka cz. 2; Wieczór Jubileuszowy - Warszawo, Ty moja Warszawo; program artystyczny stereo; wyk: Hanka Bielicka, Irena Santor, Stasiek Wielanek, Jerzy Połomski, Ewa Śnieżanka, Lidia Stanisławska 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 7.25 Trzej muszkieterowie - film 9.10 Nasza antena - powtórka 10.05 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 10.40 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 12.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 18 13.00 Bractwo więzienne - film dok. 14.00 Bez autocenzury 15.50 Program religijny 17.00 Nasza antena - prog. na żywo 18.00 Trędowata - serial 14 19.00 Taaaka ryba - prog. wędkarski 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 19 20.00 Główny podejrzany - film 21.50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.30 Puls wieczoru 23.00 Nasza antena (powt.) 23.50 Taaaka Ryba 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:05 Biznes Informacje 6:20 Prognoza pogody 6:25 Dyżur 6:25 biznes - giełda 6:40 Przytul mnie 6:45 Przytul mnie 7:35 Bumerang 7:40 Bumerang 8:00 Muzyka polska 8:10 Muzyka polska 9:00 Piosenka na życzenie 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 10:30 Twój lekarz 10:45 Wystarczy chcieć 11:00 Joker 12:00 Podejdź no do płota 13:00 To się w głowie nie mieści 13:30 Graczykowie 14:00 KINOmaniaK 14:30 Niezła sztuka 15:00 Piramida 15:30 Kalambury dla dzieci 16:00 Muzyka polska 16:15 Informacje 16:30 Prognoza pogody 16:35 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16:50 Czarny pies czy biały kot? 16:50 Dyżur 17:15 Magazyn katolicki 17:30 Magazyn katolicki 17:55 Muzyczne listy 18:05 Muzyczne listy 18:45 Cartoon Network 18:55 Cartoon Network 19:20 Informacje 19:40 Sport 19:45 Muzyka polska 19:45 Prognoza pogody 19:50 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 20:05 Dyżur 20:30 KINOmaniaK 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Strefa P 21:20 Rozmówki polsko-polskie 22:10 Dyżur 22:20 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 22:35 Dyżur 23:00 Sztukateria 23:30 Bumerang 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 0:30 Hugo Express 1:00 Oblicza Ameryki 1:00 Joker 2:00 Informacje 2:20 Sport 2:25 Prognoza pogody 2:30 Samo życie 3:00 Awantura o kasę 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Awantura o kasę